


wake up

by UKNOWHEAVEN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, M/M, Top Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKNOWHEAVEN/pseuds/UKNOWHEAVEN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>花花大少的总裁丁追温情认真的律师米，但是丁丁很是让三米不相信，结局反转哦！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean第一次见到Sam的时候是在父亲的办公室，西装笔挺的年轻人一脸严肃的给父亲说着选民投票的结果，以及一些法律问题。Dean进来的时候明显打断了他的话语，但那个人只是匆匆的看了他一眼就继续自己的话题。  
Dean给自己找了个位置坐下，欣赏着Sam在合身的定制西装下勾勒出的美好身形，以Dean185的身高来看，Sam的身高得有195+。高高的身材随之而来的是纤瘦的腰身以及挺翘的屁股。当Dean终于把流连在Sam的屁股上的眼光往上提的时候，看到的是Sam明显不自在的动作，以及飘过来虚虚实实的眼神。Dean勾嘴一笑，还对着Sam眨了一下眼睛，然后他就看见Sam抓着文件的手不自觉的收紧了。  
终于Sam和John说完了网络选民的事便离开了，而Dean的眼神跟着Sam直到那扇门关上。“Dean，Sam是我的法律顾问，就目前的情况来看，他做的还不错，我不想这么快就要重新再找一位法律顾问。”Dean自觉的忽略了John语气里的那些威胁，以一个不怎么优雅的姿势坐在John的面前，“Dean，别忘了你是一个公司的总裁。”“Yeah，我还是你的儿子呢！”  
在John的逼视下，Dean才换了一个正经的姿势。“要不，我们俩谈谈Sam？”在父亲的刀眼下立刻换了话题，“好吧，我们谈谈你的选举资金。”  
当Dean终于从John的办公室里走出来的时候，还顺手顺走了一份Sam的简历。恩，斯坦福法律系研究生，严格来说，还是自己的学弟嘛！  
Dean正在翻简历的时候，叮的一声电梯门打开了。Dean抬头看了一下电梯门外的人。恩，是Sam，真的是一个尴尬的时候。Sam也是明显一愣，但还是走了捡来，在转身的瞬间看了一眼Dean翻回去的资料。OPPS，这不是自己的简历么？“May i ask a question? Is that my resume?”Dean抬头看了一眼Sam，又看了一眼手里的简历。“Yes,is that a problem?”Sam控制住自己不翻白眼，当然有问题，为什么我的简历会在你的手里？Dean扬了扬自己手中的简历，“我的经验告诉我，想要追一个人，当然是要先了解他，不是吗？”Sam终于控制不住，翻了个白眼。“我的经验也告诉我。不要和花花大少有什么牵扯，尤其是你还在为他的父亲工作的时候。”  
Dean跨一步靠近Sam的身边，恩，美人有点高，达不到效果，但也勉强可以。“那可怎么办？你的bitch face让我兴致昂扬，Sammy。”Sam知道Dean靠近了自己，但没有想到他靠得这么近，在转身的瞬间吓得后退了一步，然后就看见Dean脸上得逞的笑容。It's sam被电梯叮的一声卡在喉咙里，就被涌进来的人阻隔了他和Dean之间的距离。  
Sam盯着Dean看着他的笑脸，偷偷地咽了一下口水。他承认，Dean很好看，是他喜欢的类型，但他并不是适合他的类型。更何况没有人会对第一次见面的人产生追求的念头好嘛！首先要交个朋友，而不是一上来就调戏好嘛！Dean看见Sam滚动的喉结，笑意更深了。“期待下一次见面，Sammy。”看懂Dean口型的Sam深呼吸了一口气，脑中像过电一般。在电梯又一次叮的一声开门时，Sam立马转身走了出去，试图忽略掉身后那怪异的视线。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天，Sam抱着那束海洋薰衣草走进办公室的时候，收到了很多人暧昧的眼神。昨天，他和Dean在电梯里的eye-fucking已经闹得沸沸扬扬人尽皆知。所有人都在猜测为什么Dean会对他一见钟情？而这次的一见钟情能够持续多久？一个星期？还是一个月？Sam的头都快低进那束花里。他也想知道好嘛！如果只是一个星期的话就好了，要是一个月，Sam坐在自己的座位上忍不住呻吟了一声。Dean这个花花大少出名的难搞，更何况他不想看John的脸色。花束里还卡着一张卡片，Sam拿起来看的时候，脸不明觉厉的红了。卡片上是一行漂亮飘逸的花体。“You are so naughty.-D.W-”双关语，指花也指他。

Sam佯装镇定的哼了一声，把卡片随手放在收纳盒里。追求男人用这么娘唧唧的招数。下次见面一定要让他知道，虽然他是弯的没错，但是他弯的很直。不过，那束花包装得不错，扔掉可惜了，等一下让Clare装饰一下办公室。恩，不错，Sam不再理会就看起了文件。

第三天是一束勿忘我，而第四天是三支蓝玫瑰，当然，每次都配上一句可以撩得脸皮薄的Sam脸红的话。每一次花的下场都是被Sam拿去装饰办公室或者coffer room。他的手机也收到了Dean的短信，列如什么，“Sammy，你喜欢海洋薰衣草吗？naughty是如此配你对吗？”Sam都是选择忽略的，因为他看完的内心第一念头就是：妈的，这智障。

休息的时候，Sam在coffer room里面喝着coffer，看着那三支被他插在水瓶里的蓝玫瑰，昂贵的进口花和廉价的塑料瓶子很是格格不入。难道Dean真的是如此轻佻的人么？每次追人都送三支玫瑰？Sam不同，他是有好几次正常的恋爱，每一次都是抱着认真的心态，都想过要一直走下去，但是每一次都不得善终。后来他也渐渐放弃了，不再投入那么多的感情，刚三十岁，Sam就想着孤独终老。可在半路突然杀出一个Dean要追求自己，虽然Dean很不认真，但自己寂寂已久的心，还是有一点触动。到底有多久，自己没有谈过一场恋爱，也没有一次酣畅淋漓的SEX？

从每天沉浸于官司纠缠里，到后来负责John的竞选法律顾问，Sam的生活每天都是在陪伴法典中度过的。自己也变成众人热衷牵红线的人，理由总是，单了那么久，也该谈恋爱了。而Sam也总是用忙这个借口推过去，偶尔推不了，见了个面，吃个饭，也只是去交个朋友。难怪Dean这次这么高调的追求，会引起那么多人的反应，就算不认真，玩一场也好？是这样的吗？

“Hey,Sam，Sam，wake up。”Sam不知不觉对着玫瑰就发起了呆，看见来人是Gary的时候，Sam的心中忍不住呻吟了一声，估计等一下Gary会把他对着玫瑰花发呆的事在办公室添油加醋地说一番，然后流传开来的一定就是另一个版本了。“恩，it's nothing。”Sam重新加满了咖啡赶快回到自己的座位上。oh！真的是很令人心烦。

到下班之前，Sam几乎收到办公室里所有人投过来关怀的眼神。Clare把最终版本的故事告诉他，并且传达了全办公室里的人心声：虽然Dean·W很好看，虽然Dean·W很有才，虽然Dean·W很有钱，虽然Dean·W很浪漫，但是作为弯得非常直的Sam·W，你怎可以陷得那么快，而且在明知道是个陷阱的情况下，至少要吊吊那个大少的胃口两三个星期啊！Sam听完后内心的独白是：妈的，你个智障。


	3. Chapter 3

第五天的时候，Sam跟着John去参加一个采访节目。今天很反常的，没有收到Dean的花束，办公室有人在说是不是Dean放弃了。听完的Sam是松了一口气，他不想这个心被Dean撩得七上八下，而且知道这个心最终会摔下。

Dean出现的时候，有一些声动，有不少在拍John的记者，转身拍了几张Dean。Sam慢吞吞地转身看了一眼Dean，然后又转回身看着台上依旧淡定如常的John，连在采访的女主持人都有点把持不住的瞄了几眼Dean。不出Sam所料，Dean跟几个工作人员打过招呼后，就直接向自己走来了：妈的，这个智障要干嘛？∑(っ °Д °;)っ

“Sammy，怎么样，有想我吗？”Dean刻意压低了声音，只有两个人听到。“It's Sam。Mr.W。”Sam也可以压低了声音，并且让自己的眼神集中在台上，而不是乱飘。“Come on，有这个必要吗?我就想叫你Sammy。”“Mr.W，这个方法用在女孩子身上会很有效的，但是我是个男的。”“还有，请不要再给我送花了，那是追女孩子的方式。”Sam终于忍不住，转头看了几眼Dean，有点好奇藏在身后的手在干嘛？“我可不认为花只是送给女孩子的，只要送给美人不就行了吗？看来是我错了？”

Sam在心里翻了个白眼，用这么娘唧唧的形容词？很好，更讨厌你了。“还有，Sam，你一直没有回复我的短信，我很伤心。”Sam的眼一晃就看见Dean吧一朵花插在他的胸口。定睛一看，是一朵半开的蓝色水菊。“嘿！别动。”Dean很快的抓住Sam要去拿掉花的手。“这是个邀请，能不能邀请叫你共进晚餐？”Sam另一只手拿着文件不方便，而Dean的力气比想象的大，他挣不开。“不，谢了。”Sam抿着嘴，一脸固执。

Dean叹了一口气，拉了一下Sam，然后就把他拖了出去。Sam看了一眼还在台上接受采访的John，没弄出太大的动静，而是跟Dean走了出去。Sam刚和Dean走进楼梯间，就被Dean压在墙上。哦，不，准确来说是壁咚。“Sam，我不明白，你为什么连一点反应都没有？”Sam近距离的看着Dean的绿眼睛，很漂亮，很容易让人迷失。说实在的，他有反应，只是没有表现出来。

“我以为没有反应就是最大的反应，Mr.W。”Sam压低了自己的声音有点儿无力。“你是说，我该放弃你吗？”Dean的手从墙上撤下来。放在Sam的后腰上。“我还以为没有反应是默认的意思。还有，叫我Dean,please.”Sam低着头看着Dean的绿眼睛，受蛊惑般的开了口。“Dean。”话音刚落，唇上便一暖。Dean的口中带有浓烈的龙舌兰香味，Sam不自觉地伸出舌头舔了一下。一切就这样失去了控制，Sam的背缓缓地随着墙滑下，Dean的一条腿伸进他的双腿中间卡住他下滑的身体。他环住Sam细长的腰，一手抱抚着Sam的后脑，像是要将他揉进自己身体，凶狠又温柔。

在凶狠的纠缠后，Dean放开Sam的舌头，舔弄着上颚，在感到Sam放在自己腰上不断绞紧的手指的时候，他的舌头缓缓地从Sam的嘴里退出，然后含住Sam湿润的唇。两个人细细地吻咬着对方，微睁双眼，看着对方眼中的自己。处于下方的Sam在这一阵的细吻中，微张开了嘴，而Dean仿佛接收到暗示，顺着这一缝隙，又再伸了进去。

两个人不知道又这样吻了多久，终于Sam推开了Dean喘着气说：“该回演播室了。”Dean还意犹未尽的舔了一下Sam的唇。“那，那个邀请呢？”Sam把Dean再推开一段距离。“下次，下次见面再说。”Dean舔了一下被Sam咬破的嘴唇。“好，下次见，Sammy。”Sam这次没有纠正Dean的称呼，而是整了整衣服走出去。该死的，他等一下要怎么和办公室的人解释他的嘴唇肿了？o(一︿一+)o


	4. Chapter 4

Sam没有想到他和Dean的下一次见面来得那么快，而且该死的是在那一种场合。Sam当然没有想答应Dean的那一个邀请，所以下班后换了身衣服就到了酒吧去了。喝些酒，找个人，过一夜，不想负责，只想平息白天被Dean勾起的欲望。

“两杯酒，一杯给这位先生。”Sam回头，来人是一个高高壮壮的男人，自得的笑容中透着一点紧张。“谢了。”Sam将自己手中的酒一饮而尽，“My name is Sam.”那个男人似乎是没有想到Sam会这么快就自报姓名。“你，你可以叫我Lucifer.”Sam轻声一笑，“那你其他的兄弟呢？”

“well，他们肯定是在其他什么地方，比如，天堂。毕竟，只有我一个人坠入地狱。”Lucifer说完还对着Sam眨了一下眼睛。“地狱也未必是坏的，不是吗？”Sam转着手中的酒杯，双眼湿漉漉的盯着他。Lucifer被Sam看得有一刻说不出话。“哇哦，如果地狱有你这样的美人，当然不坏。”

“你知道吗？或许喝完酒，我们可以换个地方继续讨论地狱的话题。”Lucifer的手指从Sam的肩滑到腰，在腰窝的附近打着圈，几乎快将Sam圈进怀里了。“当然可以。”Sam晃着酒保刚倒的一杯酒，正要喝完它，却听见身后传来一个不陌生的声音。“放开他。”然后腰上的手就不见了。

“Dean。”转过身的Sam有点惊讶，他没想到会在这里遇见Dean，而且，正好撞见他和别人在调情。“What the hell。”Lucifer转了一下刚才被Dean抓的生疼的手。“他是我的，你最好不要打他的主意。”还没等Sam和Lucifer反应过来，就一把把Sam往外拖。Sam跌跌撞撞地跟着Dean，往外走到昏暗的巷子，然后被Dean一把甩在墙上。嗷，好疼！

“所以，你是等不及到我们下一次见面了么？”Sam没有说话，只是别开脸，不看压在他身上的Dean。“还是，你白天说的都是在敷衍我？”看着Sam的表情，原本很生气的Dean瞬间冷静了下来。“你宁愿和别人一夜情，也不愿意和我在一起？”Dean的声音不知不觉压得很低。“至少一夜情我不用付出心，而是得到快感。”Sam的话犹如五雷轰顶，也让他哑口无言。他的确很喜欢Sam，但是也不能保证他在最后不会伤了Sam的心。“对不起，我。。。”

“如果，你想来一夜情，或者当炮友，可以直接和我说。不用做那些事来追我，对你，那样我只会逃的更快。”Dean的一口气不能提上来，噎在胸口，很闷。“那，如果，如果我说，我们可以当炮友呢？”Dean的语气平铺直叙，但他自己清楚，这是自己最失败的伪装。Sam抿了一下嘴。“可以。”Dean落在Sam腰间的手抓得很紧，然后吻上Sam的唇，在Sam犹豫的片刻，张嘴咬住了他，Dean的吻并不温柔，但热烈缠绵。

他直接撬开Sam的嘴巴，舌头攻进Sam温热的口腔。Sam的嘴里充满酒精的味道，浓烈醉人。两个人的舌尖相抵，情色十足地纠缠了一番，两个人气喘吁吁但都没有放开。Dean将Sam转个身，把他压在堆放在墙边的酒箱上，由上而下，更加用力地侵犯着Sam的口腔，搅缠在一起缠绵猛烈地交换彼此的津液和气息。

夜色寂寥，从后门中涌出一对情侣打断了两个人的节奏。Sam用力地推了推Dean，没能推开。但Dean还是从他的嘴里缓缓退开了，最后在的唇上“啾”的一声，总算离开了。Dean将Sam从酒箱上拉了起来。“去找个房间？”说着顶了顶Sam的胯间。Sam没有说话，只是点了点头，跟在Dean的身后，往外走去。


	5. Chapter 5

Sam一路跟在Dean的后面，即使前台的工作人员暧昧的看着他们两个，他也是置之不理，而Dean则是一向不在乎的眼光，甚至还当着工作人员的面，将Sam圈在身边。想在等电梯的时候亲着他，Sam一偏头，Dean的吻落在了他的脖子上。

情趣套房？Sam看见的时候还有一点恍惚，他以为Dean会选择私密性更好的房间。而且他还有点后知后觉的说，要是Dean有什么奇奇怪怪的爱好？Sam想了一下教鞭，蜡烛或者什么奇怪的东西之类的，抖了一下。当然，原因是Dean正含着他的喉结。其实Sam没有看清房间就被Dean推在了门上，两个人迫不及待地拥吻着对方，Sam的手也颤抖着一颗一颗地解开Dean的衬衫。

察觉到Sam的出神，Dean抱起那被他剥得只剩下内裤的身体，抵在了门上，“看来我没让你兴奋起来，恩？你还有心思想其他的东西？”Dean的手掌十分色情的揉着Sam的屁股，还时不时地按压着他的后穴。原本在啃咬Dean脖子的Sam被Dean的动作弄得喘不过气来。“Dean，Dean，hold on，hold on。。。”Dean抬头看着Sam迷离水雾的眼神，忍不住在他的唇上轻吻着。“Hey！你有没有什么奇怪的爱好？”Dean看着Sam一边被他撩的云里雾里，一边说着这话，不由得轻笑起来。“放心，没有什么爱好，只是这里比较有氛围。”

Sam按住Dean想要剥掉他内裤的手，“可以先洗个澡吗？”Dean皱了一下眉头，但还是起了身，强行剥掉Sam和自己身上的衣服。“看来，我们的第一次要来浴室play了。”对于Sam来说，洗澡不是什么难事。但是如果有人在你洗澡的时候视奸你，又是另一回事了。洗到最后，Sam被Dean推到墙边，伸手握住那个对他来说有点矮的扶手，一条腿挂在下方的另一个扶手，而Sam的身子上还有一半的泡沫没有冲掉。Sam原本很清醒的，但是Dean一边在他的耳边喘息，一边说着那些dirty talk，还用手指在他的体内扩张，他开始绷不住，脑中渐渐发晕。

他能感觉到两个人身前的那两根东西已经硬得烫到彼此了，而Dean的另一只手还在他的脊椎骨上深深浅浅地戳着，让他总有会绷不住自己的错觉。撩人的扩张终于在Sam觉得自己快射出去的时候结束了，Dean的利器抵在穴口，“我要进去了。”话还没说完，手指便抽出顺势攻入。突如其来的压迫感几乎要了Sam的半条命，也没能咬住牙关呻吟出声。在等待Sam适应的期间，Dean又捏着他的下巴，找到Sam喘息的嘴唇，细细地温柔地吻咬起来。

Dean抱着Sam的身体，吻着他，也被他吻着，抚摸着他修长有力的腰身，挺翘结实的臀部，以及含自己的后穴。手指在后穴的边上转着圈圈，感受着Sam在努力适应着他的同时，又忍不住地收缩。Dean突如其来的感觉到一阵心痛，然后终于忍不住了，按着Sam的臀往上挺了挺胯部，舌头也颇为凶狠地刺戳着Sam的口腔。Dean凶狠的挺动刺得Sam全身发软，几乎抓不住那个扶手。

抽弄了不知多久，Dean掰开Sam抓着扶手的手，也放下挂在下方的腿，Sam差点软在他的怀里。“我们换个地方。”Dean退了出来，坐进那个装满热水的浴缸，一边引导着Sam坐在他的硬挺上。在Sam包含住他的全部的时候，感叹了一声，“That’s my boy。”

新的姿势让Dean插得更深，Sam还在适应的时候，Dean已经动起来了，直插到底的深度和力度，次次精准地刺戳在那该死的点上，弄得Sam在两个人之间的硬挺几乎把持不住。“Sam，看着你的右边，右边。”被顶弄快神志不清的Sam扭过头去，便看见自己因情欲而红通的脸颊，Dean不断在他的后穴进出的硬挺，还有Dean的大手掐在自己的后腰，几乎要掐出痕迹来。

Sam的手伸在Dean的后脖处将他拉过来吻住，哑着嗓子，“Jerk。”Dean像是要将他顶穿似的，更加凶狠地挺动，“Bicth。”不一会儿就听到Sam无意识的呻吟，以及对方主动配合抽插频率而摇晃的身子。

“唔，你太热情了。”Sam吐出这一句话后，Dean加快抽送频率，Sam已经无力地环着他的脖子。紧紧咬着Dean的那个地方，鲜明地描绘着男人的形状甚至他凸起的青筋。“唔，用力。”再深的深度，仿佛都还能挤进去，Dean毫不留情地按着Sam的臀部，将自己往他身上钉，“如你所愿。”

“啊。”无法招架的Sam紧紧抓住还在冲刺的男人的脊背，贴在Dean的肚脐间，射了出来。后面的那张嘴咬的更紧，被绞得头皮发麻的Dean不知轻重地抽插几下，死死地抵在Sam的敏感处射了出来。适应了高潮的眩晕后，Dean扶起Sam，略微疲软的物体在他的后穴耸动了几下，“换到床上继续，恩？”


	6. 第六章

醒过来的时候 ，Sam正在房间的床上 ，他回想了一下梦的内容忍不住呻吟一下.要是他的哥哥发现他做了个霸道总裁追妻如此少女的梦，他哥又得拿Sammy gir1这件事嘲笑他很久。Sam趴在枕头上深呼几口气 ，然后就察觉出不对劲了。此时他身后的男人正整个人光溜溜地覆在他的背上，随着Sam的几次深呼吸 ，背上的男人也慢慢地醒了过来 ，埋在Sam脖间脸带着呼吸动了动. 落在Sam的勃颈处，引起Sam扩散到整个大脑的酥痒。

“醒了吗. Sammy? ”男人的声音带着慵懒。 他的两只手顺势伸进Sam和被单之间，将整个人抱进自己的怀里。“ Dean.放开我.我要起床。”他以前怎么不知追他的哥哥这么黏人。“不.” Dean在Sam的耳边蹭了蹭。“嘿，怎么办?”Sam还来不及问十么怎么办.身后的Dean就动了动. 他动了动.埋在Sam体内的那个东西就动了动。于是，原本停留在Sam后穴的那根东西 因为动了动而埋得更深。  
感觉含着自己的地方在刺激下开始收缩， Dean深吸了一口气. “That’s my boy “ Sam狠狠一咬牙，这个禽兽，昨天晚上还玩不够吗?“恩，你给我出去。” Dean的利器继续缓缓地挺动着。 Sam被弄得全身颤抖不已，咬住了嘴唇。一大早又发情，他哥哥是被什么欲望的悪魔附身了吗 ？不用想也知道不可能。他的哥哥长着一张漂亮的脸，其实就是一力气大到不可思议的混蛋。

感到Sam的后穴还在继续地收缩着. Dean轻笑一声，将他的弟弟抱坐起来，下身继续挺动着。“ Sammy， 反正也没  
有案子.就不要管那么多啦 !我们可以在地堡好一整天。” Dean俯身在Sam的乳头上舔咬着，并加速下身的挺动。占据在Sam体内的物体又大了一圈。 Sam的后穴也被撑开了，随着Dean的不断动作，那地方仿佛被撑开到极致，也从最初的酸胀变成了酥麻，从酥麻变成强烈渴求的欲望。

Sam控制不住的叫出了声，“啊， Dean. Dean 。”Dean 手里解握住了两颗小东西，揉捏着。“什么事，Sammy。” Sam意乱情迷地啃咬着Dean的脖子，绷直了身体。“没有。，就只是，操我。”Dean抱住了Sam，带着他半跪了起来。“Yes,my boy.”Sam的上身几乎倒立起来，被Dean由上至下地抽插着，包裹着Dean的地方收缩地更加的厉害。

被玩了一整晚的Sam原本就不是很清醒，现在又被Dean弄得只能喘息。Dean将Sam带了起来，支撑着他.然后吻上他的唇。他始终放不下Sam，无论是身为人类，还是身为恶魔，他也不知到为什么会巴不得每分每秒将他锁在自己的身边，恨不得他能和自己身心相连，就仿佛是那深入骨髓的责任感，又或者是那刻在生命里的爱。Dean抱着Sam狠狠地抽动，不能满足的，将对方做到神志不清。

不知何时，面对面的抽插变成了Sam跪趴在床上的抽插。两个人之间的体液沾满了全身，而已经发泄过一次的Dean显然不能满足。“够了。 。 。 Dean。” Sam生平第一次做爱做到不能招架.而向对方求饶。但兴致高涨的Dean显然并不想翻过他.而是将他抱起，让他坐在自己的大腿根部。因为姿势的原因. Sam整个人的重量都落在后面那一处，从而进得更深。做着进出了一阵子 Dean抱着Sam让他贴着自己，开始啃咬着Sam的后背，舌头色情地舔弄着Sam的脊椎骨。Dean突然将Sam托起，抽出自己的凶器，在Sam还没反应过来的时候，放开他的手，滚烫坚硬的性器在Sam坐下去的瞬间，深入到前所未有的深度，“呜，不要，不要了。。。。” 那可怕的深度和力度，仿佛将Sam拆吃入腹，让他忍不住呜咽出来。最后， Sam被做晕了过去，将他放在床上，Dean抽插了一阵，抵在Sam的敏感点上，射了出来。

 

END


End file.
